Living on the Edge
by Sparrow1
Summary: The adventures of Ash, Misty, Brock and Ash's cousin Cairo Ketchum are followed in the Johto League. *Note: I've basically only seen up to where Ash makes it Goldenrod city. So this series will take place just before they arrive in Goldenrod.*


**Living on the Edge: Prologue  
By Sparrow**   


* * *

_Disclaimer + Author's Note:_ I don't own Pokemon, this is just a prologue, the next chapter forwards to about ten years in the future. Oh, Chris and Marc belong to me and Chris's wife. But I didn't make up a name for her. There will be a name, but just not right now. J Plus, please don't sue, I only own a few pennies, a teddy bear and a half used brain. 

* * *

  
**Flashback to 10 years ago**  
  
In a forest area near Pallet town, hardly anything ever happens. Except an incident long forgotten, except by the person who it happened to.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaa!! Daddy!! Where are you daddy? Whaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
The cry of a little girl resonated throughout the forest.   
  
A sound unlike slfink or pop sounded and an Abra stood in front of the girl.  
  
The girl in her pink dress and pigtails blinked a couple times, rubbed her eyes to dry her tears and looked at the pokemon.  
  
"Wanna be my friend?"  
  
The Abra nodded happily, took the little girl's hand and disappeared with her using Teleport.  
  
The girl and the Abra reappeared by a pond.  
  
The girl giggled happily, hugged Abra and went to the edge of the pond to look at it.  
  
"Look Abra, Magikarp!" the girl giggled happily again and then frowned.  
"I haven't told you my name," the girls pigtails bobbed up and down as she turned around and faced the Abra, "My name is Cairo Ketchum."  
  
The Abra seemed to smile and said, "Abra."  
  
Cairo giggled and then heard a voice.  
  
"Caiiiiiroooooooo!! Where are you??"  
  
"Uncle Marc!!" Cairo yelled out.  
  
"Cairo?!?! Where are you sweetie?"  
  
"By a pond Uncle Marc!!"  
  
The Abra cocked it's head and looked puzzled.  
  
'Uncle Marc' came crashing through some bushes, stubbed his toe on a stone and fell face first into the dirt.  
  
Cairo happily giggled and cried out, "Uncle Marc!"  
Marc got up, picked up Cairo and procceed to hug her, "Cairo, sweetie, your mom, dad, auntie, cousin and I were so worried."   
  
"Abra." Abra piped up, very sad that he was being ignored.  
  
Cairo squirmed out of Marc's hug and ran over to Abra.  
  
"Lookee what I found Uncle Marc!"  
  
Marc blinked a couple times, swallowed and made this funny clicking noise with his tongue.  
  
"Uncle Marc," Cairo tugged on his sleeve and turned on the 'puppy eyes'," Can I keep Abra?"  
  
Marc looked down at Cairo, then looked at Abra, then back down to Cairo.  
  
"Let's ask your dad kiddo, before we make any hasty suggestions."  
  
Marc scooped Cairo back into his arms, but the astonishing thing was that Abra grabbed a hold of Marc's sleeve. The sound unlike sflink or pop happened again. Marc, Cairo and Abra were gone.  
  
In another section of the forest, where another clearing resided, three people, one holding a child's hand, made their way back to the blanket that had been laid out.  
  
All three people cried out as one, "CAIRO!!! WHERE ARE YOU????"  
  
"Wheeeeee, funny piece of…" came a cry from behind some bushes.  
  
The three adults exchanged looks and ran towards the bushes. What they saw amazed them. Cairo was happily sitting on Marc's back, Marc was face down in the dirt, again, and an Abra was calmly leaning against a tree, looking asleep.  
  
Cairo looked innocently at her Dad as he was staring at her, "Daddy, can I keep Abra?"   
  
Cairo's Dad swept her in his arms, "Oh sweetie, don't you dare disappear like that again."   
  
"Daddy, you squishing me."  
  
"Sorry sweetpea, yes you can keep the Abra as long as you promise never to disappear like that again."  
  
Cairo squealed with delight, got down from her Dad's arm, ran over to her 'new' Abra and hugged him.  
  
"Well sure, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Marc said sarcastically, head held his hand.  
  
Cairo dancing in the background with Abra, Chris AKA Dad helped his brother Marc up, "Sorry Bro. But someday when your kid runs away, I'll probably be in the same position."   
  
Marc glanced over to where his four year old son Ash and his wife Deliah was.   
  
"Never will happen. Ash is too smart to do something like that."  
  
"Suuure."  
  
Marc glanced over at his his son Ash, "Right my little Pidgey?"  
  
Ash just cocked his head curiously and started to suck on his thumb.  
  
Chris started to chuckle, "I think it's time we got back to our picnic."  
  
Everyone heartily agreed and made their way to the picnic blanket, except the strange thing was, Abra was carrying Cairo to the blanket.  
As soon as Cairo was settled down, Abra fell back asleep.  
  
"Thank youse Abra." Chimed a happy voice from Cairo.  
  
"Abra abra." Came a sleepy reply.  
  



End file.
